Testarudos pero siempre juntos
by Looney Black
Summary: En la fria torre de Astronomía, dos testarudos, palabras sueltas, ¿Resultado? OneShort R/Hr


**Disclaimer:** Por más que desee que Sirius Black sea mió U.U no lo es… Todo, todo y todo es de JKRowling. Solo la poca imaginación y el tiempo perdido es mió.

**N/A****: **Comprendo 100 a todas las personas que odien esta historia xD La pareja no es mi favorita, es lo único que me salio en una tarde sin computadora. No esta inspirado en ningún momento en particular, solo una escena equis, en un momento equis, creado por mi no muy brillante imaginación. Titulo pésimo, Summary pésimo, historia… ¿pésima o buena? Decídelo tú.

**Testarudos pero siempre juntos**

Entro en la torre de Astronomía y ahí estaba ella, mirando las estrellas pensativa, él se acerco lentamente aunque la chica ya sabia que no estaba sola, se volteo al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo daba un paso hacia ella. Ambos se miraron, la castaña reflejaba tristeza y dolor en su rostro, él la entendía, no era fácil por lo que ella estaba pasando.

-Hermione…- dijo Ron en un susurro, ella no pudo mantener más la mirada y le dio la espalda al chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El se acerco aun mas dejando, a lo no mucho, dos pasos de distancia. Hermione se dio cuenta de su cercanía y reprimió un sollozo, no podía dejar que la viera así, tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan herida.

- Júpiter y…Saturno, mañana estarán alineados – dijo la castaña como si fuera una clase mas de Astronomía – supongo que eso significa…- pero ella no sabia que significaba, su mente estaba consternada, no podía borrar esa imagen de sus pensamientos. Dos cuerpos inertes, maltratados y con una mirada vacía, donde su último deseo era misericordia, tirados en medio de una sala de estar muggle. Su silencio puso en obvio la tristeza que sentía pues al instante escucho las palabras de aliento de su acompañante.

- Todo va a estar bien – dijo él aunque no pudo evitar oírse inseguro. La castaña no pudo seguir reprimiendo su dolor y soltó un fuerte sollozo, no era tonta, sabia la verdad, nada nunca volvería a estar bien.

- No es justo – susurro con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Ron de inmediato la abrazo por detrás de la espalda, ella sujeto sus manos, no se podía mentir, lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca.

- Nada de esto es justo – dijo con desagrado, abrazándola aun más fuerte como si tuviera miedo de perderla, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer y dejarlo – pero nada de esto es tu culpa.

- Claro que lo es – dijo bruscamente mientras se desprendía de sus brazos – Es mi culpa, pude haberlo evitado, debí haberlo sabido, ¡¡Voldemort mato a mis padres, Ron!! ¡¡Y yo no pude hacer nada!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, el pelirrojo se acerco otra vez y la abrazo, ella respondió el abrazo entre sollozos

- No importa lo que haga Voldemort – dijo Ron mirando el rostro de Hermione – Siempre voy a estar contigo, te protegeré, te cuidare, ¡Siempre! – repitió como si no hubiera quedado suficientemente claro.

- Ron yo…

- Te amo – Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida, mientras la blanca luna llena se reflejaba en su ojos brillantes, el viento jugaba graciosamente con su cabellera castaña, su rostro pálido como cada estrella muda que los presenciaban y sus mejillas rosadas la hacían ver inocente y calida, su boca, tan pequeña y carnosa que llamaba a la provocación de hacerla suya.

- Yo… no… no se… yo… Ron… - balbuceo palabras sin sentido, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no tenia que decir.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, Ron parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sin poder evitarlo su rostro reflejo el miedo. Lo que siempre había temido, que esa castaña que le robaba el sueño no le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, después de todo, el no debía ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, después de todo, ella podía tener a Harry, después de todo, él solo podía ser su amigo.

Se soltó de ella y dio unos pasos atrás con torpeza, se dirigió hacia la salida con la cabeza hacia abajo, dejando ver tan solo sus orejas coloradas.

- Soy un imbecil – pensó él. - ¿Por qué demonios le dije eso?

Toco el picaporte de la puerta seguro de que Hermione no le diría nada más, seguro de que no le hablaría más nunca, seguro de que había perdido toda la confianza que una vez habían tenido, que idiota había sido, dejar perder su amistad solo por unas palabras sueltas, maldigo la hora en que vio Hermione como algo mas que una amiga, la hora en que sus ojos castaños dejaron de ser opacos para tener un brillo que nadie mas podía ver, la hora que sus labios jamás se juntaron.

- Ron…- escucho una voz tras de él, no se quería voltear, no quería ver los ojos de Hermione que sin duda estaban llenos de pena por no poder corresponder su amor. Giro el picaporte y empujo un poco la puerta – ¡RON! – Escucho aun más fuerte, sin evitarlo giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la castaña a unos pasos de él. – Gracias.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño desconcertado. ¿Gracias?

- Yo… También… ¡¡Pensé que eras un imbecil!!

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que jamás te darías cuenta – dijo casi enojada – Pensé que eras tan imbecil para jamás decírmelo

Antes de que el pelirrojo pensara o dijera algo ya Hermione estaba encima de él, cubriéndolo con un abrazo que respondió torpemente.

- ¿Qué? – repitió aun sin entender.

- Ron tu… yo… ¡Yo también! – dijo con una sonrisa incrédula.

Si ese no era el momento no podía ser en ninguno otro, sus labios se juntaron delicadamente cumpliendo el sueño de dos jóvenes testarudos, que por orgullo tal vez jamás se realizaría, que solo por un accidente y por algo de osadía se logro.

No dejarían de ser testarudos, no dejarían de ser orgullosos, no dejarían de lamentarse por cada error pero tampoco dejarían de estar juntos. Él no dejaría de ser Ron "Mete la pata" Weasley. Ella no dejaría de ser Hermione "La testaruda" Granger.

**N/A:** Horrible ¿verdad? xD Pues no importa si lo es o no, quiero darle gracias a Lu U.U ella fue la mente perversa que me obligo a hacer esto y también a Mily, ella odia esta pareja pero… U.U igual xD

Se permiten los Reviews diciendo lo mala que soy en esto, los tomates, las lechuzas, cualquier tipo de vegetal será bien recibido. ¿Consejos? OO Pues claro, hombre


End file.
